Dust and Skateboards
by EctoYasai
Summary: Neku es un joven adinerado con un pequeño gusto por un artista callejero. Pensaba que lo único que importaba en su vida era el arte de CAT... Y entonces conoció a Beat. Por supuesto, Joshua jamás permitiría que su querido Neku se apartase de su lado. Por lo que tendría que eliminar a ese tipo, costase lo que costase. / Multichapter / Modern AU
Los sábados por la mañana suelen ser sinónimo de más tiempo para dormir en el lenguaje de los adolescentes. Por eso, era tan extraño encontrarse a dos jóvenes de no más de dieciséis años rondando las calles de la ciudad a una hora tan temprana. Neku Sakuraba y Kiryu Yoshiya (mejor conocido como Joshua), corrían de un lado a otro sin descanso, a pesar de ser simplemente las nueve de la mañana. El primero se veía emocionado, el segundo… Cansado.
Según los rumores, ese día el artista callejero "CAT" iba a estrenar un nuevo graffiti en alguna parte de uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad. Neku y Joshua ambos venían de una familia bien situada económicamente, pero eso no impedía al pequeño pelirrojo disfrutar del arte callejero y ese estilo tan rebelde. Le volvía loco.  
Y a Joshua, quien le volvía loco era Neku. Por eso, a pesar de odiar este tipo de cosas seguía al chico de los cascos de un lado a otro. Si él se lo pidiese, le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Se sentía así desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que le gustaría admitir. Joshua no era alguien a quien le apasionase demasiado la vida, pero si Neku estaba ahí, entonces todo estaba bien. Para Joshua, el mundo acababa con Neku.  
Por eso… No podría soportar que lo apartasen de su lado. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo. Cualquier cosa.

- **¡Vamos, Josh! ¡Tiene que estar por aquí!**  
Neku no solía estar emocionado. Lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba serio, o enfadado con todos. Así era Neku Sakuraba. Pero cuando se trataba de CAT… Su rostro se iluminaba, y su constante expresión de molestia se transformaba en una increíble mirada inocente.  
\- **Neku… Ugh… No soy de ese tipo de personas que sudan, ¿sabes?** –Se quejó el rubio platino, parándose de pronto. - **¿Puedes tomártelo con más calma, por favor?**  
\- **Lo siento…** -Pero aunque se había detenido también, seguía mirando de un lado a otro, expectante de encontrar alguien que gritase CAT por todo su cuerpo.  
Neku y Joshua tenían prohibido andar por ese barrio en específico, conocido como Underground. Era un nido de traficantes de droga, mujeres y mala vida en general, pero también uno de los lugares favoritos de CAT para actuar. Joshua estaba un poco asustado, por eso iba bien pegado y no quería separarse de su mejor amigo. O al menos esa era su excusa.  
El pelirrojo miró alrededor, examinando a la gente. Un chico y una chica con colores de pelo llamativo comían ramen sentados en un banco. Una muchacha con un peluche infantil hacía algo con una aguja e hilo en otro de los bancos. Neku decidió no prestarle mucha más atención, porque en seguida su vista se posó en un joven que caminaba con la mano derecha ocupada por otra persona mucha más pequeña, y la izquierda cargada con un monopatín hacía el centro del parque. El chico le dio un golpe a Joshua, que como un paranoico no paraba de mirar hacia atrás.  
\- **Mira. Parece que van a hacer algo.** –Comentó, con esa mirada brillante. Joshua soltó un bufido.  
\- **Pensé que estábamos aquí buscando a CAT, no para ver a los vagos del barrio.**  
Neku rodó los ojos, con un suspiro y agarró al rubio de la mano. Joshua parpadeó un par de veces, empezando a sonrojarse involuntariamente.  
\- **Echamos un vistazo y nos vamos, ¿vale?** –Preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
Y cómo demonios iba a negarse.  
\- **Bueno… Si insistes… Pft.**

No fueron los únicos en acercarse al joven del monopatín, el cual pidió que se apartasen un poco para no salir heridos. Neku miró de reojo a Joshua, y le sorprendió verlo sonriendo de lado. Volvió la vista a la pequeña niña rubia, que le hizo una seña al chico mayor para hacerle ver que todo estaba listo. Y comenzó.  
El chaval, salió pitando con su monopatín, y volvió en cuestión de segundos saltando por los aires y haciendo una pirueta. La mayoría de personas que rodeaban la zona "segura" parecían poco sorprendidas, pero Joshua y Neku observaban con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía elevarse tanto en el cielo? ¡Era alucinante!  
Cuando hizo el mismo truco un par de veces, acabó dando un salto y bajando del monopatín con un suspiro. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, mientras le sonreía a la niña con tristeza.  
\- **Tío… Sois un público difícil…** -Comentó cerrando los ojos.  
- **Vamos, Beat. Ya has hecho ese truco muchas veces.** –La chica de pelo corto habló desde el público con una risita. – **Esta vez te va a costar sacarnos los cuartos.**  
- **¡BWAWA! ¡S-Shiki! Pero no se…**  
Neku no podía entenderlo. ¡Ese truco había sido alucinante! Metió la mano en el bolsillo, notando un par de billetes que había llevado en caso de emergencia. Pero eh, el tío se los merecía. Fue a dar un paso al frente cuando…  
\- **¡Beat! ¡Haz ese truco!** –La niña rubia dio un salto, mirando al mayor. - **¡Ese que estabas practicando!**  
\- **¿Ese…? Pero Rhyme… No está perfeccionado.**  
\- **¡No pierdes nada por intentarlo!**  
Neku dio un paso atrás al ver al tío agarrar su monopatín de nuevo, y sacarle un pulgar a la jovencita. Ante la mirada de la tal Rhyme, todos se echaron mucho más hacia atrás. Menos Neku y Joshua que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Al menos hasta que alguien tiró de ellos hacia atrás.  
El pelirrojo cayó de culo, justo para ver como ante sus ojos el Skater dio un salto en el monopatín, girando varias veces en el aire. Notó la mano de Joshua volver a agarrar la suya con fuerza, pero no apartó la vista del chico desconocido. Era tan genial… Volvió a preguntarse cómo demonios podía hacer eso.  
Cuando volvió al suelo lo primero que hizo fue mirarlo directamente a él, con una mueca preocupada.  
- **¡Yo, Cascos! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estáis bien?** –Miró hacia detrás de ellos ahora para dirigirse a ese hombre que los había salvado de ser arrollados por el rubio, el cual ahora se estaba inclinando a modo de disculpa. - **¡Señor Hanekoma! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarlos!**  
Abrió la boca para responder que sí, pero nada salió de ahí. Joshua, sin embargo sí que le dijo unas cuantas palabras.  
\- **¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Casi nos matas!** –A pesar de que su mejor amigo se había levantado hecho una fiera, Neku seguía ahí tirado, observando con curiosidad el rostro tristón del pobre rubio. - **¡Neku! ¡Nos vamos!**  
Y con un movimiento de mano, para apartar el pelo de su cara, Joshua comenzó a caminar lejos de la muchedumbre. El tal Beat suspiró, volviendo a pasar una mano por su nuca. Sus ojos azules de nuevo acabaron en el pelirrojo.  
- **Tío. ¿Estás bien?** –Le ofreció una mano y casi sin tener que hacer fuerzas lo elevó del suelo. – **No se te habrán roto los cascos o algo así, ¿eh?** –Bromeó, intentando animar el ambiente.  
- **Uh… No…** -Habló por primera vez Neku.  
\- **Oye… ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? Me estas empezando a dar miedo…** -Murmuró el rubio, haciendo una mueca graciosa.  
\- **…Es mi cara.** –Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- **¡NEKU!** –La voz de Joshua se coló entre la gente.  
El pelirrojo metió rápidamente la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó un billete. Sin decir nada se lo dio al Skater, y se giró para ir a buscar a su amigo. Pero la mano del rubio atrapó su brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse.  
- **Oye, Cascos. No tan rápido.** –Beat parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. – **Esto es mucha pasta, tío. Creo que te has equivocado.**  
Neku ladeó la cabeza, aún con su expresión seria.  
\- **Quédatelo.** –Declaró. – **Ha sido muy guay. Siento tener que irme tan rápido.**  
Y dicho esto se marchó entre la gente. Beat se quedó ahí, con el billete de cincuenta pavos en la mano, mirando por donde se había ido el chico de los cascos.  
- **Te ha tocado la lotería… ¿Eh, chaval?** –El Señor Hanekoma le posó una mano en el hombro, y le dio un billete de un dólar, con una sonrisilla. – **Hoy es tu día de suerte.**  
- **Uh…**

- **¡INCREIBLE! ¡Encima que paramos a ver ese espectáculo roñoso! ¡Casi nos matan! Neku, volvamos a casa. Este sitio es un infierno, y no vamos a conocer a CAT así porque sí. Por favor…**  
El pelirrojo estaba totalmente callado, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que su amigo hizo una pausa. No había oído ni una palabra de lo que decía, pero supuso que quería marcharse de ahí.  
- **¿Podemos volver mañana?** –Fue lo único que dijo, mirando a Joshua a los ojos. El rubio platino parpadeó un par de veces, casi intimidado.  
- **Uh… Claro. No veo por qué no… Supongo que al menos deberías ver el arte de CAT.**  
\- **¿…CAT? …Oh, sí.** –Y volvió a quedarse callado. Sí… Mañana vería el arte de CAT, pero no era eso exactamente por lo que quería volver. - **¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico del monopatín?**  
Joshua soltó una risita.  
\- **¿Quieres denunciarle o algo así? Creo que era Beat… Probablemente es sólo un nombre de calle, así que no llegarás muy lejos con eso.** –Comentó, mientras se pegaba un poco más a Neku, con una sonrisa. – **Era muy raro, ¿verdad?**  
- **Supongo…**  
Y dejaron de hablar del tema por todo el día. Pero aún así… Neku no podía quitarse esos trucos de la cabeza. Ni su voz… Ni su rostro…  
Incluso cuando Joshua fue a su casa, acabó todos los ejercicios de matemáticas que el profesor les había mandado, y se metió en la cama... El maldito Beat no salía de su mente.  
Tenía ganas de que fuese mañana. Y no solo para ver el arte de CAT.


End file.
